Komentarz na blogu:Misza 07/Coś, czego pragnę/@comment-24648735-20161106141732
Po przedtygodniowym krótkim nexciku mamy powrót do wielkiego stylu. Może niezbyt wiele wątków zostało opisanych (walka z ludźmi, zemsta, starcie z Anją), ale zostały ładnie pogłebione i wyczerpująco opisane, więc nie jest to absolutnie na minus ;) Trochę szkoda mi tych ludzi: zostali przekonani przez Jandrę, że smoki to złe stworzenia, które chcą ich zabić. Tak wielu z nich zginęło, chcoć nie powinno. Z drugiej jednak strony, to oni są w większym stopniu agresorami i sami zabijają smoki... Nie wiem, czy tylko ja odniosłem takie uczucie, ale wydaje mi się, że zemsta na Jandrze nie była wykonana tak, by dowódczyni poczuła wściekłość Ady - została po prostu zagryziona. Mimo to, jak się nad tym zastanawiłem, to sam nie mogłem wpaść na jakść bardziej wymyślną zemstę. Jedyne, co moim zdaniem dałoby mocnejszy efekt, to powiedzenie Jandrze przed śmiercią kim jest morderca. Ale no - i tak myślę, że baba od polaka pożałowała ;) Dobra, bo na razie to wygląda jakbym tylko krytytkował :P Czas przejść do tej lepszej części koma: Opis tego, co Krwawa Smoczyca myśli i odczuwa wyszedł bardzo dobrze: wściekłość przeplatana chwilami zaniepokojeniem, jej chęć mordu i żądza zemsty zostały wspaniale ukazane. Ciekawie też było zobaczyć (a raczej przeczytać xD) pojedynek Ady z Anją. Ostatni raz zdarzyło się to tylko wtedy, gdy obie dowiedziały się, że ta druga jest Smoczycą. Walka z tego nexta jednak była o wiele lepiej przedstawiona. Jakie wnioski? Progres w skillu :D A teraz, bez przedłużania: cytaty i moje reakcje: "Wprawdzie łańcuch wciąż wisiał na mojej szyi, ale nie będzie problemu" - zrobi się ładny naszyjnik C: "Ale ten ból, ból fizyczny był niczym w porównaniu z tym co czułam gdy stałam przy nieżywych rodzicach, a Misza wypłakiwała mi się w ramiona" - to zdanie wyszło fenomenalnie <3 "Zapikowałam za Jandrą, wbiłam w nią pazury jednej łapy łapiąc tym samym tuż nad ziemią, na koniec wgryzłam się w jej szyję. Odrzuciłam ciało na bok" - i tu idealnie pasuje cytat: "Zemsta, zemsta, zemsta na wroga; z Bogiem i choćby pomimo Boga" "Przeturlałam się po ziemi, a potem podniosłam i spojrzałam wściekła na napastnika. A nie" - jakby w ostatnim usunąć spację, to by się zgadzało :P "Znowu przepełniała mnie żądza mordu. Pewnie zabicie jej by ją zaspokoiło" - ta... jakby to było takie proste... "Proszę, opanuj się, bo inaczej wojna między ludźmi i smokami nie skończy się nigdy!" - tak technicznie, to skończy się, jak nie będzie z kim walczyć :P "Nagle jakby się zatrzymała. Wydawało się jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale tylko w myślach" - czy dobrze myślę, że jest tu podjęta próba hipnozy? "wyraźnie widziałam tęczowe oczy. Przepełnione głównie ulgą, ale też zmęczeniem, niepokojem, troską i smutkiem" - każy kolor dla innej emocji xD No to cytatów tyle by było - teraz nieco ciężej jest robić ich więcej, bo zazwyczaj chcę, by były humorystyczne, a o to niełatwo w czasach wojny. Mimo to, mam nadzieję, że mój kom będzie się wam podobał :) And a bit of speculations: 1) Ada zostanie zabrana do leża i tam po pewnym czasie (np. po spotkaniu i romowie z Miszą) powróci do swoego normalnego stanu 2) Dłoniasowa będzie przesłuchiwana przez Anję 3) opcjonalnie dużo Hyacmisz, jako że biała furia musi sama uporać się ze śmiercią rodziców I to by było na tyle w tym komie. Mam nadzieję, że miło się go czytało (jak mi nexta :D) i czekam na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń ^^